1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field joint inspection robot which can be moved or driven through a pipeline and positioned therein by means of a commercially available internal pipe crawler device while being simultaneously monitored by a remote operator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a field joint inspection robot designed to travel along the interior of a pipeline for the purpose of inspecting the integrity of coatings applied to the interior surface area at the welded joint of the pipeline. The present invention is further designed to inspect the integrity of coatings applied to a metal substrate located anywhere within the interior of the pipeline using an onboard thickness gauge to record applied coating thickness, detect for holidays (voids or pinholes) in the coating, mark the location of any detected holiday, and provide simultaneous live video feedback to a device operator.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to robots designed to travel within the confines of a pipeline.
A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search:
InventorIssue DatePatent No.CRC-EVANS PipelineNov. 12, 1996EP 0 747 693 A2O'Conner et al.Feb. 8, 19834,372,658Clarke et al.Feb. 28, 19844,434,427Moyer et al.Jun. 23, 19874,675,604Pfisterer et al.Nov. 14, 19894,881,031Hapstack et al.Feb. 15, 19945,282,689Fowler et al.Jul. 16, 19965,536,035WernickeOct. 15, 19965,565,633Smalser, Sr.May 19, 19985,754,220LaursenJan. 26, 19995,864,232RamautAug. 8, 20006,100,684Jacobs et al.May 15, 20016,232,773 B1Tuck et al.Jun. 5, 20016,243,657 B1Olsson et al.Apr. 8, 20036,545,704 B1Ghorbel et al.May 15, 20032003/0089267 A1
The above patent references are not believed to disclose the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,031 is a device used to check for defects in the metal substrate using magnetic flux detectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,633 is a differential pressure style pig designed to spiral as it progresses down a pipeline thus sweeping sensors over the surface in a determined pattern to check for defects in the metal substrate and determine the location of welded joints as it passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,684 is a helically traveling device used to check the metal substrate. This device could detect the present of a welded joint as it passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,427 provides a passive atmosphere within the cavity between pig seals inside a pipeline for photographic pipeline inspection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,658 is a pipeline inspection apparatus utilizing a differential pressure style pig with onboard camera. The onboard camera records only that which the pig positions the camera to view, and the recorded image must be recovered from camera film or memory subsequent to the return of the pig from the pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,689 is an inspection carriage with precise and repeatable position control and location determination which uses both clock and linear positioning in conjunction with an operating platform for an eddy current sensor and ultrasonic sensor device which instruments may be positioned within a pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,704 is an optical method for measuring the distance a push cable has been inserted into a pipeline.
Patent No. 20030089267A1 discloses a flow stream propelled device having a platform from which a variety of sensors and tools may be deployed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,232 uses a magnetic flux inspection device to detect cracks and corrosion in metal substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,773 allows constant forces to be applied to a pipe surface via brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,657 B1 discloses a pig with an inertial reference system designed to detect corrosion, cracks, and weld defects and locate these defects by reference within the pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,220 uses a push cable to insert a television camera or sensor into a pipeline interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,035 is a magnetic flux sensor designed to detect anomalies in metal substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,604 is a device for detecting defects in metal substrate using magnetic flux leakage sensors.
Patent No. EP 0747693A2 is a visual inspection apparatus utilizing a mirror to view the interior circumference of a pipe and the weld areas where the pipeline is joined.